


Beginnings

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i made this kinda sad whoops, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated one-shots for KagaKuro Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me started on this ship just don't. 
> 
> Day One: autumn/seasonal or field trip

If Kagami had to choose a favourite season, it would probably be autumn.

 

He liked the chill that the mornings brought, and the slight heat that appeared in the afternoons. He liked being able to wear hoodies and shorts at the same time (even though Kise says it’s unfashionable. Who cares about fashion anyway). He liked the colours of the leaves on the trees- the reds, yellows, oranges and browns- they were all beautiful to him. Kagami didn’t remember much from the years he was in Japan, but if there was something that always stuck out in his mind while he was in Los Angeles, it was the falls in his homeland.

 

-

 

His mother was born in the autumn.

 

She was a November baby, and Kagami remembered her always being exceptionally joyful during said month, always wanting to go out and play in the leaves that her husband had just raked up, just to make him mad. In October she laughed remarkably loud, and smiled extraordinarily bright, seemingly unaware of the constant red flush on her face brought by the cold, too happy to pay it any mind. She made autumn his favourite season.

 

-

 

His mother passed away in the autumn.

 

It was the last day of the season too, Kagami thinks, just a hint of bitterness in his thoughts. 

 

It was late, and she had been crossing the street after a long day at work. An oncoming car couldn’t see her in the dark, stupidly neglecting the existence of their headlights, and she had been hit. Kagami and his father saw long days and nights in the hospital before her body stopped being able to fight, and she passed away.

 

Kagami had been 12 at that time, just 3 years after he and his parents moved to America.

 

He became bitter, hating the country, hating the driver of the car, hating autumn for taking his mother away during their favourite season.

 

He hated autumn.

 

-

 

Kuroko kissed him in the autumn.

 

There had been early snow and Kagami had invited him over, not wanting him to be stuck in the cold. The two of them had been watching bad movies, nestled comfortably on Kagami’s much too large couch. As it got colder and colder they shuffled closer and closer together until their thighs were touching and soon Kuroko’s lips were on his.

 

There was never a doubt in his mind that _he wanted this,_ even though the thought had never even crossed his mind before then.

 

How silly of him, he always thought, to not realize the best thing in his life. To not realize that Kuroko was the true light between them.

 

When he said as much on another autumn night, beneath the covers and in the darkness, Kuroko flushed and called him an idiot, before kissing him again and again, until the morning light shone.

 

They kissed every autumn, winter, spring, and summer after that, and Kagami learned to appreciate all the seasons, so long as Kuroko was at his side.

 

-

 

If you asked Kagami, autumn was his favourite season.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their own kind of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one guys.

They decided to own a recreation centre together when they were 18.

 

It was sort of on a whim, Kagami bringing up the first hint of it on a cold, December evening during their first year of college. They had passed by a basketball court where some kids were playing, dressed in their winter gear and all. Kagami chuckled at the sight of them waddling around the court, ball constantly slipping from their gloved grips. Kuroko brought his attention to the two shovels that were resting on the fence. They had shovelled the snow out of the way so they could play.

 

“That’s dedication right there,” Kagami had laughed, and a feeling of nostalgia spreading warmly through his chest. He’s sure he would’ve done the exact same thing if Kuroko hadn’t kept his mind out of the gutter during their high school days. Before his leg gave out, that is.

 

Kuroko frowned a bit. “It is, but it makes me sad that they have to play in these conditions. They could easily get sick.”

 

Kagami nodded. “Yeah, sucks that there’s no sports centres or anything nearby that they could play at. We had a whole bunch of them in L.A, and we went there went it was cold.”

 

“Does it even get cold in Los Angeles, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked sarcastically, getting a laugh out of him.

 

“Not nearly as cold as it does here,” he told him, and a large gust of wind sent a shiver down his spine, as if proving his point. He moved closer to Kuroko, twining his gloved hand with Kuroko’s own. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

 

-

 

“Did you see them Kuroko?” Kagami all but yelled as he slammed the door to their shoebox apartment shut. “It’s _pouring_ out there and they’re playing as if they don’t even notice! These kids are either very talented, or very stupid.”

 

“I don’t think that you have the right to be calling anybody stupid Kagami-kun,” Kuroko told him drily, hanging his coat up, just barely dodging the shoe Kagami threw at him in retaliation to his comment.

 

“I’m just saying,” the red-head began, moving to the kitchen so he could put on a pot of coffee for the two of them. “To be playing in the rain like that, it’s pretty amazing if you ask me.”

 

Kuroko hummed, coming up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his thin arms around his toned waist. “I still don’t think it’s healthy for them to be playing in these kind of conditions. One day, someone in going to be very sick, or very hurt.”

 

“Well,” Kagami sighed, pulling their respective cups out of the cupboard in front of him and placing them on the counter. “Sometimes we have to learn the hard way. Trust me.”

 

-

 

“Kuroko,” Kagami muttered just days later, when they were across each other at their dining room table, studying for upcoming tests.

 

His partner just grunted in reply, not taking his eyes off of the meticulous notes he was taking.

 

“I was thinking about those kids from the basketball court-“

 

“You should be thinking about passing your Anatomy test Kagami-kun,” Kuroko interrupted, scrunching his eyebrows together before erasing something on his page. “You can’t afford to fail this one.”

 

“Hey,” Kagami protested. “I’ve only failed one test this semester, and it was by like two marks okay? Anyway, I was thinking about those kids, and I remembered how I mentioned the recreation centres we have in L.A the first time we saw them in winter.”

 

Kuroko nodded, showing he was paying attention.

 

“So I suddenly had the thought ‘hey why don’t _I_ open up a recreation centre?’”

 

Kuroko’s pencil stopped moving, and he slowly lifted his head so he could look Kagami in the eyes. “You want to open up a recreation centre for those kids Kagami-kun?”

 

Kagami shrugged, and scratched the back of his neck, now feeling a bit self-conscious, and quite honestly, a bit stupid. “Well not just for _them,_ but for all the kids. So everyone who’s into sports has a place where they can play without worrying about the weather and stuff like that. A place to feel safe and have fun.”

 

Kuroko was silent for quite a while, and Kagami broke out in a cold sweat. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up after all.

 

“I think we should wait until we graduate,” Kuroko finally said, and Kagami could only blink. “Right now, we have to focus on our studies.”

 

A moment later, a wide grin spread on Kagami’s face, and he leaned over, placing a noisy, wet kiss on Kuroko’s lips. “I love you, you know that?” He mumbled on them, kissing them over and over again.

 

“Of course. I love you too. Now get off me, you’re slobbering on my Literature notes.”

 

-

 

“This place is perfect!” Kagami yelled into the open space the court provided.

 

It was their final year of college, and they were just months away from graduating. They had been saving up so they could buy a place for their centre, along with the long list of materials they’d need so it would be perfect for the kids.

 

“It’s huge, and it has so many rooms; think of how many basketball tournaments we could have!”

 

Kuroko chuckled, the sound echoing in the room. “I’m sure many of the children would like to play sports other than basketball, Kagami-kun,” he pointed out.

 

“Uh, yeah. Right.” Kagami looked up again, and his smile was wide. “This is gonna be so amazing Kuroko,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither, Kagami-kun. Me neither.”

 

-

 

“Pass! Passpasspass, Ryuu, _pass it!_ ”

 

Just over a year later and the recreation centre was flourishing. Kids from all over Tokyo jumped at the opportunity to play sports inside their centre. Word quickly got around, and soon enough, Kagami and Kuroko were being forced into looking for an additional space to fit all the kids and those on the waiting list. (They had a waiting list!!!)

 

The two were currently standing on the side of one of the courts, watching the basketball game for the 10 to 12 year olds.

 

“This is great, isn’t it Tetsu?” Kagami asked, looking proudly at his disciples. He was honoured to say that he taught them well, despite his bum leg. “I’m so happy it worked out so well.”

 

Kuroko smiled, watching Ryuu finally pass the ball to his teammate. He had been trying to teach him the importance of teamwork lately.

 

“It is pretty great. I’m proud. In these past months it’s… it’s felt as though we’ve started a family, with these kids.”

 

Kagami nodded, before a blush appeared on his face. “Y-yeah. One day, maybe… maybe you and I can start our own family. With our own kids.”

 

Kuroko looked up at the taller male and beamed. “I would love that Taiga-kun.”

 

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief, practically glowing is joy.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, me too. But until then, we have these guys.”

 

“Even after then.”

 

“Yeah… even after then.”


End file.
